Anyone fancy a foursome?
by Sans Fire
Summary: SEQUEL TO VERY HORNY NARU-CHAN! the name has been changed to anyone fancy a threesome, by the way! read that one first then this one! :D i hope you like it! sasuke!naruto!Gaara!Neji YAY!


Dokuro: YAY! i did this the first time i wrote very horny naru-chan NOW CHANGED TO ANYONE FANCY A THREESOME!!! that's its name! read and reveiw that one first!

Anemone: your such a retard.

DokuroL: SHUT UP!

Anemone: read the story!

* * *

Neji was happily strolling down the street, mind wandering off to random places. He sighed and was just about to have a very Shikamaru moment and watch the clouds when he felt three familiar chakra's._ what is Gaara doing with the Uchiha and his uke Naruto, cute ass as I like to call him? _

"THERE HE IS!" he looked up, board, to see a grinning blond, anxious Gaara and insanely board Uchiha

"…and why were you looking for me?" Naruto smirked, making everyone shudder

"because, my adorable little Hyuuga" he crouched down "we just had a very hot threesome and see…Gaara doesn't want to be the Uke. So I'm afraid we're going to have to either tie you up nice and _tight_-" he purred the last word "-or you can come along happily"

"wh-what?!" for once in Neji's life, he was lost for words.

"okay, feeling a bit dumb today?" Sasuke sniggered

"shut up!"

"anyway, thank's Sasuke, what we mean is…we are going to have a HOT foursome. See, Sasuke screw's me on a regular bases, and I enjoy every second…" he glanced over his shoulder, winking at the Uchiha making him smirk "but see, I get tired of being the uke, ALL the time. So, Gaara came over, looking as hot as always, and so we played twister, I ROCK at that game, so anyhu, it ended up in a hot threesome. But…in three some's there's always an uke. And Gaara was the uke cos he's a raccoon butt."

"…so…you would screw a raccoon?" Neji's incredibly intelligent question

"yes, Neji, I would screw a raccoon" HEAVY sarcasm.

"right…so you're asking me…what?"

"well, because you have long ass hair and you look like a girl…and you're gay. You have to be the uke of the gang bang."

"…no. I'm the seme."

"RIIIIIIGHT, listen, you look like a girl, don't start acting like one."

"how is saying I'm the seme, girly?!"  
"because, girls are always being stubborn."

"that means you're more of a girl then if you had a pair of boobs and was called Naruko, dobe"  
"aren't you glad I don't?"  
"more then you shall ever know" Sasuke loomed over him before swooping in and giving the little blonde kitsune a mind blowing kiss.

"AHEEM!" they jumped and looked at the other two "you can't just come up and ask me if I want to be the uke in you're gang bang!"

"um…we just kinda…did?"

"no."

"come on Neji…" Gaara purred "don't make me have to try and fuck a pillow"

"why in gods name would you fuck a pillow?!"

"because, I don't want to have my weeping erection just being neglected…" he bit out, licking Neji's ear making him shudder

"fine, you weirdo fuckers." He growled and stood up

"good. Because Sasuke and Naruto are already at the apartment." They both sweat dropped. When they got to the apartment, Naruto was tied to the bed with a gag in his mouth (Naru-chan, is it me or does Sasuke REALLY like bondage? Meh.) while the Uchiha was between his legs, sucking greedily on his dick. Both the males felt the erection's harden when the blonde arched off the bed, moaning the Uchiha's name. Neji turned to the red head, who was drooling, and gulped

"I'm glad I did this."

"yeah…" Gaara smirked and lifted the Hyuuga up and threw him onto the bed, next to the bound and gagged Uzumaki. Neji gasped when he felt the Sabaku pin him on the bed, smashing their lips together.

"Sasuke, undo Naruto." He commanded between vicious kisses. Sasuke looked up, annoyed and undid the kitsune. Naruto rolled onto Gaara and pressed him down against the brunette, who hissed loudly. "Neji…it will hurt for a while…kay?" Gaara smirked and thrust three finger's into him, making him scream in pain. Naruto did the same to Gaara and Sasuke to Naruto. The brunette squirmed terribly.

"st-stop! Ge-get it out!!!"

"no. shut up, I had Naruto."

"…"

"exactly"  
"people. I have Sasuke. Sasuke is fucking huge!" the Uchiha smirked at his little koi

"don't_ you_ know it?"

"fucking bastard fucking me every night-AAH!" he moaned loudly as Sasuke jabbed mercilessly at his prostate "oOoh…s-Sasuke…" meanwhile Gaara was positioning his erection at Neji's tight hole. The Hyuuge groaned at the feeling of his head rubbing at the ring of muscle. Sasuke thrust hard into the blond creating a chain reaction. Neji screamed loudly, tears clinging to the corner of his eyes. Gaara frowned and kissed them away

"it's okay, it's okay…Sasuke! STOP MOVING!"

"shut up Sabaku! It's your fault for not wan-want…mm…na-Naruto…" the blonde was currently in bliss. He had Sasuke's large cock pounding his prostate while Gaara's walls spasmed around his erection.

"o-okay…mo-move…" Gaara nodded and thrusted his hips, pushing back, hitting Naruto's thrust making his body quiver. They all thrust against each other and Neji clawed Naruto's back, dragging them closer to him

"f-faster…teme…oOoh…" Naruto moaned. Neji gripped the bed cover's desperately as Gaara's long length thrust in and out of him. His toes curled in pleasure as he hit a bundle of nerves.

"Harder…faster…" Gaara groaned as he felt his walls clamp down around him. Cum exploded everywhere. They all collapsed and lay, panting and gasping.

"…th-that was good…"

"I couldn't care less if Sabaku or Hyuuga were here…" Sasuke snorted

"pfft, that's only cos someone wasn't screwing you."

"hn."

"ca-can we do this again?" Neji inquired, cheeks dusting pink

"fuck yeah!" Naruto woot'ed and laughed

"but…I wont be in town."

"then…we'll get Kiba!"

"…" Sasuke starred at Naruto

"what?! Kiba's hot!"

"no more gang bangs or threesome's."

"HONTO?!"

"because. From now on, I am the only one that can see you moan like that."

"humph. Teme."

"am I not good enough for you?"

"of course you are, but I love seeing you're jealous side!" he laughed angelically when the Uchiha pounced on him, ravishing his body again.

Gaara and Neji lay their in an awkward silence as the two lovers fucked each other senseless.

"Soo…"

"yeah…" Neji turned away, blushing

"yanno…I kinda like you…"

"yeah…me too…"

"…"

"…wanna go out?"

"sure, what the hell. You have to come to Suna though."

"yeah…wanna get something to eat?"

"yeah."

Despite the two being awkward at the beginning, they are now living in Suna and happily married, along with Sasuke and Naruto who have two children, Ichigo and Ankuoku, but they live in Konoha. Strawberry and Darkness. And the two couple's still meet up when they're in the same village for a bit of fun. P

Anemone: YAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTAAAA! FINISHED!!!

Dominic: well done. You are now an official pervert.

Anemone: yeah, like you're not.

Dominic: NOT AS MUCH AS YOU!

Anemone: is that a third triangle in you're trousers?

Dominic: SHUT UP!

Anemone: case closed. SO MY ADORABLE FAN'S what did you think?! I got so many review's saying I should do a foursome, so I finally did it! Sorry it's a bit short.

Neji: WHAT THE FUCK?! I AM NO FUCKING UKE!

Anemone: yes, Ne-kun, you are.

Neji: YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT! Put me as the fucking uke…grumbles…

Gaara: YAY!! Rapes Neji

Neji: AAAAAAAAH

Sasuke: I love the ending, though the meeting up bit was unnecessary. I screw my dobe without the other two idiots.

Naruto: that's because you screw me!

Sasuke: exactly

Naruto:…

Sasuke:…

Naruto:…

Sasuke:…RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE!!!

Naruto: NYUUUU! glomped by Sasuke and shoved into a cupboard

Neji & Gaara & Anemone & Dominic:…o.O

Neji & Gaara: we need the…uh…toilet… runs off

Anemone:…well, let's get rid of that third triangle. smirks

Dominic:…gulps

Anemone: looms blocking out all light sounds of three set's of moaning can be heard.

Dokuro:…I wrote this bloody story and this is the only line I get?! I don't even get a fuck buddy!!! NYUUU!...OI! Itachi! Come 'ere! ((inner self: MWAHAHAHA! RAAPE!))


End file.
